


Семейные узы

by Alaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Mary Finds Out About Wincest, POV Outsider, Season/Series 12, Винцест, Сезон 12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaid/pseuds/Alaid
Summary: Амара вернула ее с того света и теперь Мэри должна приспособиться к новой жизни. Вот только всё кажется неправильным, особенное неестественно близкие отношения между двумя ее сыновьями.





	Семейные узы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Family Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943109) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



Восстать из мертвых против собственного желания, похоже на глоток хорошего старого вина, вот только вместо вина в бокале испорченный уксус. Мери кривится, ей это совершенно не нравится. 

Вернувшись, спустя тридцать три года, она обнаруживает, что ее муж мертв, а сыновья стали охотниками. Она честно старается не замечать горечь от этих знаний.

Ей просто нужно немного времени.

Когда они находят Сэма, она понимает – времени может быть недостаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно.

Ее мальчики тянулись друг к другу, подобно цветам, которые всегда поворачивают свои бутоны в сторону солнца, и все остальные, и всё остальное уходит на задний план для них. Тишина и отчаянное желание в их глазах – она уже такое видела, так смотрели ее родители друг на друга, когда отец возвращался с охоты. Мари смотрит, как Дин убрал прядь волос с лица Сэма, видит, как пальцы Сэма запутались в воротнике Диновой куртки, и внезапно чувствует свое одиночество.   
*

Первая строчка в дневнике Джона гласит: "Я поехал в Миссури и узнал правду."

С того дня, как Сэм вручил ей журнал, она так и не прочитала дальше этой первой строчки – просто не смогла себя заставить читать дальше. Правда отвратительна, она причиняет боль.

\- Он был хорошим отцом, - с нежностью вспоминала она, и Дин ничего не говорил в ответ.  
\- Это я всё начала, - сказала она, Дин продолжал хранить молчание.  
\- Я знаю, что такое вернуться назад и чувствовать себя чужим, неуместным, - сказал Сэм, и слезы подступили к ее глазам.

Она избегала болтовни Сэма, и пряталась от молчания Дина, слушая, найденную в бардачке машины, кассету, на которой от руки было написано «Мэри». Джуди Коллинс утешала ее, когда Мэри было девятнадцать, в двадцать девять, плюс мертвые тридцать три года, она единственный оставшийся у Мэри друг.

*

Мэри думала, что со временем неловкость от жизни с двумя странными и взрослыми мужчинами, которыми были ее сыновья, исчезнет. Но она становилась лишь больше.

Наблюдая за тем, как слаженно действуют Сэм и Дин рядом друг с другом, она все сильнее чувствовала себя лишней. То, что ей было удобно делать одной, - стирка, чистка оружия, что угодно, - они делали вместе, словно были двумя частями одного механизма. Еще хуже становилось от того, как они замолкали в ее присутствии, Сэм становился возбужденным, а Дин начинал волноваться, хотя и пытался скрыть свое состояние за маской чрезмерной энергичности.

 

Одним утром, по дороге в душ, она наткнулась на Сэма, он выходил из комнаты Дина и всё что было на нем – это боксеры. Под ее взглядом он резко застыл и начал покрываться ярко-красными пятнами румянца. 

\- Это не то чт…это…Дин не…не хочешь прогуляться сегодня?- он заикался так, будто перед ним была не его мать, а участник The Beatles, или что там сейчас популярно у молодежи?

Мэри хотела бы спросить – он здесь, потому что ночью его мучил кошмар, и компания Дина могла облегчить его состояние? Но что если это происходит постоянно? Она не могла об это спросить. С нее достаточно знаний о самом факте существования кошмаров у ее сыновей, подробности это слишком. 

\- Конечно, - вместо этого сказала она, - только зубы почищу.

\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Сэм, - я только…эм…  
Он неуклюже махнул рукой, не находя подходящих слов.

\- Мы можем встретиться возле выхода часов в десять, что думаешь?

Сэм кивнул, а потом практически сбежал от нее.

В моменты подобные этому, Мэри не уверена, что действительно вернулась из царства мертвых, иногда она думает, что просто стала призраком и теперь преследует живых.

*

За пределами бункера она не чувствует себя более живой или реальной. Когда они вместе с мальчиками ходили в ближайший магазин за продуктами, она обнаружила себя, прогуливающейся вдоль длинной полки, заполненной продуктами и фирмами о которых она никогда раньше не слышала. 

\- Какая милая пара!

Мэри проследила за взглядом восторженной дамы, которая стояла чуть впереди нее – в самом конце ряда Сэм и Дин спорили о фруктовых колечках.

\- Да, ладно тебе, Сэмми, пять дней всего этого дерьма, - скулил Дин, пытаясь незаметно сунуть вторую пачку сухого завтра в корзину.

Смутившись, Мэри попробовала еще раз последить взгляд женщины, надеясь найти другую пару, но нет – женщина рядом с ней смотрела точно на ее сыновей.

\- О, нет, они не…- Попыталась объяснить Мэри, но в ответ получила только жалостливый взгляд.

\- О, дорогая, это ужасно, я знаю. Все милашки всегда оказываются геями, - сказала она, похлопав Мэри по руке.  
А в десяти шагах от них Сэм отпустил руку Дина со словами:   
\- Тогда, в следующем отделе мы возьмем бананов. 

Мэри перевела взгляд с мальчиков на других покупателей. Она не могла поверить, как спокойно женщина упомянула в разговоре слово «гей». Гей – это же Гомосексуал. Словно это самая нормальная вещь на свете.

Потом до нее дошел полный смысл слов женщины. Если бы это было возможно, ее челюсть уже упала бы на пол. Мысль, что Мэри может интересоваться кем-то из своих сыновей, казалась не менее странной, чем факт, что безобидное поддразнивание между двумя взрослыми мужчинами может значить что-то с сексуальным подтекстом.

Но, может быть, нужно посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны этой женщины. Есть тридцатилетние Сэм и Дин, и есть Мэри, их мать, которая не состарилась с момента своего двадцать девятого дня рождения, и которая вернулась из мертвых спустя тридцать три года с момента своей смерти. Что ж, это определенно не подходит для небольшого разговора в продуктовом магазине. 

В любом случае, даже шанс на небольшой разговор был потерян. Прежде, чем Мэри успела сказать что-либо, женщина развернулась на своих каблуках и гордо ушла прочь, пробормотав на последок «Гомофобная сучка».

Многое изменилось. Очень многое.

Не знающий об эффекте, произведенном их Фруктово-Колечковым спором, Дин заныл.

\- Бананы сосут.

\- Ты сосешь, - столкнув их плечи вместе, ответил Сэм.

Растянув губы в наглой ухмылке, Дин посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Только если мы купим это.

Их подшучивания похожи на флирт, теперь Мэри это заметила. Но она видела как Дин улыбается также дерзко и задорно каждому, кто попадает в поле его зрения, возможно, думает она, это просто часть его натуры. Решив так, она пожимает плечами, закрывая для себя этот вопрос. 

*

Мэри пытается избавиться от дискомфорта от своего возвращения при помощи охоты. Но получается только хуже. Это не глоток свежего воздуха, как надеялась она, это смертельный яд.

Когда она осознает, что связь с духом Люка у нее глубже, чем с ее родными сыновьями, она понимает, что не сможет остаться.

\- Мне нужно уйти, - говорит она.

Как и ожидалось – Дин промолчал. Но и Сэм не сказал ни слова.

*

Она проводит несколько дней в Лоуренсе, куда приехала ради ответов.

Журнал Джона многого не сказал ей. Он был впечатляющей коллекцией монстров, которых убил Джон, но в нем не было ничего о том, что происходило с Сэмом и Дином, когда их отец уезжал на охоту. Они оставались с каким-нибудь родственником Джона? Где они ходили в школу? Когда он начал их учить охотиться? Также, журнал не сказал, чем занимался Джон, когда не охотился на разных тварей. Конечно, охотники могут быть одержимы своим делом, но даже ее отец по выходным ходил на рыбалку. Джон, ведь, не мог быть другим?

На одной из страниц, она наткнулась на странный номер, некоторые его цифры еще угадывались, нацарапанные в поле рядом со следующей записью. Код, скорее всего. Она спросит об этом Сэма и Дина.

Когда ее попытки проследить жизнь Джона после ее смерти закончились ничем, она попыталась связаться с Кэмпбеллами, но они были мертвы. Все они были мертвы. Ее кузены, их дети – мертвы.

\- Это то, что происходит с тобой, если ты посвящаешь свою жизнь охоте, - с горечью произнес голос в ее голове.

Хотя, по большей части, она просто оцепенела от шока.  
.  
Она решила проверить семейную библиотеку Кэмпбеллов, в надежде узнать причину, по которой всю их семью стерли с лица Земли. Всё что она нашла – пустые полки и пыль. Невероятное количество информации о монстрах и оружии, которым их можно убить, - вся их коллекция, которую они поколениями собирали, всё это исчезло, как и сама семья.

*

Временами она получает сообщения от Дина, он спрашивает, как у нее дела. Сэм ничего не пишет.

Если быть честной, это больно. Это не то, чего она ожидала, и она совершенно не понимает, что же это значит. Это напоминает ей, как мало она знает Сэма. Как мало Сэм знает ее. Как минимум Дин помнит ее до того…он помнит ее в те времена, когда она была еще жива. Даже если в его воспоминаниях она идеальная домохозяйка, которая отлично готовит.

После аварии, она столкнулась с ними на похоронах Эйсы Фокс. Это больно. Но они вместе победили демона, и Мэри думает, что может еще раз попробовать начать всё заново, и создать новые воспоминания о ней.

За завтраком в местной закусочной, Дин развлекает их ужасной пародией на Дональда Трампа, из-за чего Сэм чуть не падает со своего стула, а Мэри смеется до тех пор, пока у нее не начинает течь тушь и ей нужно выйти в туалет, чтобы поправить ее.

Когда, спустя пять минут, она вернулась, Сэм ползал под столом в поисках чего-то, а рядом стояла официантка и беззастенчиво пялилась на его зад. Мэри остановилась, оба были довольны и смущены. Всего два месяца назад Сэм был малышом в детской кроватке.

\- Ты мог просто толкнуть его ногой, - сказала официантка, с восхищением продолжая смотреть на зад Сэма.

Дин усмехнулся и дерзко бросил:

\- Ага.

Она перевела взгляд на него и мурлыкнула: «Тройничок?»

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - Сэм выскочил из под стола с кошельком в руках, - никакого тройничка.

\- Прости, - обратился Дин к официантке, - он ханжа. Чувак, прекрати меня бить!

\- Вы двое просто очаровательны, - сказала официантка. – Я права? – добавила она, когда заметила Мэри.

Сэм и Дин как по щелчку уставились на нее с выражением лица, какое бывает у школьных хулиганов, когда их ловят с поличным.

\- Права, - согласилась Мэри, садясь на свое место.

\- _Очаровательны_ , серьезно? – смешно скривился Дин, - попробуй "Обалденные", "Офигенные", " _Обалдуйственные_ ". 

\- Нет такого слова, - синхронно возразили Мэри и Сэм, и Мэри тут же забыла беспокойство, которое почувствовала мгновение назад.

*

После того завтрака Дин начал чаще писать, отправлять фотографии и приглашать поиграть в онлайн-игры на телефоне. Обычно она выигрывала.

Он никогда не упоминал чем они с Сэмом занимаются – охотятся - она никогда не спрашивала.

Это прогресс.

*

С новой силой Мэри взялась за телефонную книжку Джона. Б _о_ льшая часть номеров больше не обслуживалась, а письма, которые она отправляла, возвращались обратно со штампом «Умер» и «Вернуть отправителю».

Многообещающий список контактов на поверку оказался бесполезным: Доктор Роберт, подпольный практикующий врач, был в отпуске до конца месяца, о чем сообщал его автоответчик; Кэтти, шестидесятилетняя ассистентка магазина «Всё от сглаза», сообщила ей, что Джон трахается как долбанный кролик, и что за неделю он обработал всё женское население города; и Механик Бобби Сингер, чей телефон ответил, но это не считается, потому что – Дин.

\- Мам, - устало вздохнул он, - ты можешь просто спросить.

\- Я знаю, - ответила она, - прости.

*

В итоге, Мэри чувствует себя достаточно уверенной, чтобы посетить Бункер Просвещенных и выпить чашечку кофе. Ей всё еще нужно время, прежде, чем она вернется обратно. Но сопротивляться приглашениям Дина становится всё трудней.

«В четверг в три, черничный пирог?»  
«Можешь на меня рассчитывать»

Вернувшись к набору текста, она добавила одну из этих забавных рожиц. Когда Дин не ответил, она почувствовала странную уверенность, что в этот раз сумела выбрать подходящую мордочку. Прогресс.

Мэри пришла в районе двух. Когда она вошла в бункер, он встретил ее тишиной. На кухне было пусто. Также как и в библиотеке. Она собиралась позвонить им и узнать, когда они будут дома.

Но для начала она решила проверить спальное крыло, на случай, если они все-таки дома. Возле комнаты Сэма она застыла, потому что из-за закрытой двери доносился шум. Низкое ворчание, затем медленный стон. Тихое хихиканье.

У Сэма кто-то был.

Разрываясь между смущением и облегчением от того, что в жизни сыновей еще осталось место для чего-то кроме охоты, Мэри решила вернуться в библиотеку, и тут у нее пронзительно громко зазвонил телефон - она все еще не разобралась, как сменить этот ужасный рингтон. Ей действительно нужно попросить помощи у Дина.

Внезапно, шум из комнаты Сэма прекратился.

Она посмотрела на экран, ей звонил Доктор Роберт.

\- Здравствуйте, - ответила она на звонок,- спасибо, что перезвонили, я…

И тут из головы вылетели все мысли, потому что на пороге комнаты Сэма стоял Дин, в руках которого был пистолет, и этот пистолет указывал прямо на нее.

Дин был частично раздет, на голое тело была быстро наброшена мятая рубашка, она совершенно не скрывала его влажную от пота грудь. Его вид напомнил ей Джона в первые дни их свадьбы, когда он в попыхах натягивал на себя грязную одежду, в очередной раз опаздывая на работу, а его кожа всё ещё хранила тепло от их ночных прикосновений.

Кроме этого Джон никогда…

Когда Дин увидел ее, все краски исчезли с его лица и он опустил пистолет.

Доктор Роберт что-то сказал, но она не могла произнести ни слова.

\- Дин, кто там? – донесся из комнаты голос Сэма.

Дин быстро захлопнул за собой дверь. Он забрал из оцепеневших пальцев Мэри телефон и сбросил вызов. Затем, он отвел ее в библиотеку и аккуратно посадил в кресло. Мэри с трудом подавляла желание оттолкнуть его руки.

 

\- Мам, - судя по всему, уже не в первый раз позвал её Дин. Сэм мог прийти, уйти и даже выстрелить в стену, а она ничего не заметила бы. Она посмотрела на Дина. В его руке все еще был зажат пистолет, словно он вообще забыл о нем. – Мам, пожалуйста, я могу… 

\- Ты можешь что? Объяснить? – это не то, о чем она хотела спросить. Даже она слышала в своем голосе истерику. 

Дин начал кусать губы, затем тряхнул головой. Он выглядел разбитым. 

\- Я знаю, это…я бы никогда…

Он глубоко вдохнул и расправил свои плечи. Когда он начал говорить снова, его голос был твердым. И снова это поразительное сходство с Джоном.

\- В общем, мам, мы, я и Сэм – это именно то, чем кажется.

_Именно то, чем кажется._

Мэри не знал, что можно ответить на подобное заявление.

 

Ее взгляд уперся в книжный шкаф за спиной Дина – ей захотелось удариться об стол головой, потому что все утерянные сокровища Кэмпбеллов смотрели на нее с полок. Похоже, она действительно была слепа ко всему, что ее окружало.

Не нужно говорить, что на кофе она не осталась.

*

В докторе Роберте причудливо сочетались общительность и жажда наживы.

\- Расскажи мне о Джоне, - сказала она, и он рассказал.  
.  
Во всех красочных подробностях он описал Джона, которого она совершенно не знала. Доктор Роберт описывал супергероя, который в мгновение ока отходит от самых страшных травм, который всегда сосредоточен на своей цели и преследует свою добычу любой ценой. Мэри пыталась сопоставить этого сурового человека с тем добродушным Джоном, который несколько ночей подряд спал на полу в комнате Дина, чтобы доказать, что никакие монстры не прячутся под его кроватью. Это казалось невозможным.

\- …с Дином, сколько, четыре, пять лет назад? – обратился доктор Роберт, заметив, что Мэри его не слушает.

\- Ты что? – она не могла поверить в услышанное только что.

\- Он дал нам полных семь минут на то, чтобы мы вернули его к жизни, - гордо улыбнулся доктор Роберт, словно это не он только что сказал Мэри, что убил ее сына.

\- Как ты мог сделать такое?

\- Хорошо заплатили, - пожал плечами док.

\- Как он мог сделать такое? – скорее себя, чем для доктора, спросила Мэри. 

\- Чтоб я сдох, если знаю. Сказал, что должен поговорить со смертью, - почесал голову доктор, - думаю, он имел ввиду буквально. 

\- О, Боже.

Она ненавидела охоту, когда она состояла из посолить-и-сжечь и случайных банши. Это – ангелы, демоны, сестра Бога, теперь, по всей видимости, еще и Смерть собственной персоной, - это всё слишком. Даже в своих самых страшных кошмарах она не могла представить такое, а для ее сыновей это обычное дело, каждодневная рутина, жизнь.

Доктор Роберт похлопал ее по плечу.

\- Однако, он у вас красивый, - словно именно этого ей сейчас и не хватало.

Это напомнило ей официантку, которая назвала Сэма и Дина «очаровательными», и женщину из продуктового магазина, которая назвал их «милыми». И Мэри могла понять, почему они так сказали – мальчики унаследовали до смешного потрясающую внешность их отца. Но они гораздо больше, чем просто красивые мордашки. Джон ушел, вся их семья вымерла, ни жен, ни детей, никто не знает, что скрывается за миловидной наружностью, никто и не хочет знать. Никто не хочет понять через что они прошли. Никто не подарит им свою признательность и любовь, которую они заслуживают. Разве это правильно, разве это справедливо?

Она почти рассмеялась, когда сама же ответила на свой вопрос – это так просто. «Всё еще есть я. Всегда есть еще я.»

Как только Мэри вернулась в свой номер, она набрала номер Дина. Впервые с того дня в бункере. Ее перевели на голосовую почту.

\- Привет, это я. Прости меня за то, что я сбежала. Я не собираюсь врать, мне действительно нужно было время чтобы принять тебя…и Сэма… Но я знаю, что порой, жизнь заставляет нас делать странные и сумасшедшие вещи, и мы всё еще семья. – Она вытерла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, - ты сказал, что можешь помочь мне восполнить пробелы, и…мне действительно приятно это знать. Так что, позвони, когда получишь это? – проглотив, вставший в горле ком, она добавила, - Я люблю тебя. Вас обоих люблю.

*

Прошла неделя, а от Дина ничего так и не было слышно.

\- Это то, что ты получаешь, когда бросаешь их снова, и снова, и снова, - пищал крошечный голосок в голове. – Ты действительно думала, что они будут ждать тебя вечно?

Возможно, она так долго жалела о том, что потеряла, что в итоге потеряла единственное, что у нее осталось.

Она чуть из кожи не выпрыгнула, когда зазвонил телефон. Но это был не Дин, звонил Кастиэль. Ангел.

Разочарование перешло в волнение, которое сменилось облегчением, вызванным новым беспокойством, разворачивающимся в ее животе, когда она услышала новости о том, что Сэма и Дина арестовали и с тех пор они словно сквозь землю провалились.

\- Где ты сейчас? - спросила она.

\- Индианаполис. Здесь их след пропадает.

\- Я встречу тебя там… - Мэри быстро прикидывает в уме, сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы доехать до него, - через десять часов. Окей? – и она сбрасывает звонок.

 

Ей достаточно и восьми.


End file.
